Sweatpants Theif
by janecanblog
Summary: Scorpius is a sweatpants theif.


**Title:** Sweatpants Thief

**Word Count: **742

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius

**Beta:** melissaisms

**Summary:** Scorpius is a sweatpants thief.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, don't sue.

**Author's Notes:** My absolute first AS/S fic. Written for the_ass_fest on LiveJournal, Prompt #086 - Lover, suitcase, sweatpants; prompt given by megans_writing.

There was a large suitcase open on Scorpius' bed when Al walked into their shared dormitory.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to sound neutral. It shouldn't have been a big deal. It wasn't as if they were married or anything. Sure Scorpius was Al's boyfriend, but they were in school. It wasn't as if Scorpius could just move out on him.

"Don't worry," Scorpius told him with a reassuring smile, "I'm just going home for the weekend. Grandfather and Grandmother Malfoy are visiting from France and I haven't seen them for awhile."

Al was relieved at the explanation, but a little disappointed not to be invited. Though their relationship was relatively new, they had both explained to their parents from the beginning what was going on. Draco and Astoria Malfoy had been surprisingly supportive and had assured Al that he was welcome in their home any time.

"Al," Scorpius interrupted his thoughts sternly. "I know what you are thinking, and the answer is no."

"But your parents love me!" Al said stubbornly, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Surprisingly, yes," Scorpius teased moving to stand in front of Al. "You are forgetting one very important thing, however. My grandfather is going to be there."

Al stayed quiet. He knew that Scorpius was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I know that my parents are being very supportive, and that my father is being uncharacteristically kind, though between me and you, I think that's mostly my mother's doing," Scorpius continued. "However, my grandfather is Lucius Malfoy. You know the one, ex-Death Eather who hates this guy with a scar across his forehead. I think his name is Harry Potter, the guy that got my grandfather thrown in Azkaban… twice."

"So you're saying that he probably wouldn't be too keen to find out that the Boy Who Lived's son is his only grandson's lover?" Al said mockingly, running his hands up Scorpius' legs to let them rest on his hips.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Scorpius chuckled, kissing Al softly on the lips. He backed up and then made his way to his own bed, throwing off the sheets and searching for something underneath. "Where the hell are those damn sweatpants?"

"My sweatpants?" Al asked and Scorpius grunted in agreement. "They're tied to your headboard, don't you remember?"

"Ah yes," Scorpius said deviously, untying the sweatpants and holding them out in front of him. "I am so glad your Grandmother decided to switch to embroidering on sweatpants instead of knitting those hideous sweaters."

"You plan on wearing those this weekend?" Al asked, already knowing the answer. "I thought you wanted to be nice to your grandfather, not flaunt our relationship about in a pair of sweatpants with the name 'Potter' on the rear."

Scorpius laughed. "These are not for my grandfather's sake. He won't pay that much attention, and if he does, he'll pretend like he didn't see it."

"So what—"

Scorpius cut him off before he could ask the question, "These are for my father's sake. He will know exactly what they mean to me and will be agonizing over his father seeing them all weekend."

"You are so evil."

"And that's why you love me." Scorpius walked over to Al's bed again, but this time he crawled on top of Al, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Al scooted back and pulled Scorpius down on top of him, aligning their bodies perfectly as they kissed.

Scorpius snaked his hands out from between their bodies and pinned Al's hands over his head. He kissed and sucked at the neck of the pinned man and whispered in his ear, "Tell me that you love me."

"You know I love you."

Scorpius nipped Al's ear, "Tell me that you'll miss me."

Al groaned, "Fuck yeah, I'll miss you."

With a final hard kiss to the mouth Scorpius reached one hand down and cupped his boyfriend's erection, "Tell me you'll save this for me."

"I'll save—wait, what?"

Scorpius jumped up off of Al and gathered up his luggage, leaving Al sputtering on the bed. "See you on Sunday, love," he grinned and walked out the door.

Al exploded, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you are such a fucking TEASE!" He heard Scorpius' laughter trail out as he made his way down the stairs.

"Bloody wanker," Al mumbled as he began to think up an appropriate punishment for his sweatpants stealing boyfriend.


End file.
